


Swiftly Achieving Orgasm. High Five, Bro

by magnetohmy



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nate Heywood is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetohmy/pseuds/magnetohmy
Summary: Ray gets a no reason boner while playing video games and Nate offers a helping hand (and mouth).





	Swiftly Achieving Orgasm. High Five, Bro

“You have to jump on him when he’s down.”

 

“Yeah, I got that, Nate.”

 

“Then why aren’t you doing it?”

 

Ray sighed. He and Nate had been trying to beat a level in Mario Odyssey for a week, they hadn’t gotten anywhere with co-op and were trying single player now. It wasn’t working any better.

 

“Here, let me try. I bet I can do it.” Nate took the controller from Ray’s hands and hit continue. He died even faster than Ray had.

 

“You’re going to run us out of coins, man. I got closer, I know I can do it.”

 

Nate wordlessly handed the controller back.

 

Ray started to play again, then felt something stirring inside him. Something low down. He glanced at his own crotch and sighed again.

 

“Dude, I dunno if this is TMI but I have a crazy boner right now. It’s not from Mario though.”

 

Nate snorted. “Yeah, I can see that. Want me to take care of it?”

 

Ray paused the game and stared at his friend, sure he’d misheard. “What?”

 

Nate was grinning as he reached for Ray’s belt. “Keep playing, you beat the level while I do this.”

 

Ray unpaused and lifted his hips helpfully as Nate laid out on the couch and shoved Ray’s pants down to his thighs. He ghosted a hand over Ray’s rock hard length through his boxers and smiled even wider when Ray had to stifle a moan.

 

Nate reached into Ray’s boxers and pulled out his already twitching member, examining it closely. “Dude, I knew you were hung but I didn’t think you were that big. That’s gotta be ten inches. Where were you hiding all this?”

 

“It’s only nine inches.” Ray panted, hands shaking on the controller as Nate began to stroke him slowly. “And you know what they say, big feet or whatever…” He trailed off, half a mind on the game and half on the delicious flick of Nate’s wrist on every upward stroke.

 

“Still, nine is a lot.” Nate leaned in closer, ceasing the movement of his hand to lick a wet stripe up the vein on the underside of Ray’s cock.

 

Ray actually did moan now, breathy and low. “Nate, please-“

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m getting there. God, your dick is awesome. I’m gonna get on it some day. Ride you into the sunset. And by sunset I mean orgasm.” He stopped talking to take as much of Ray into his mouth as he could, still stroking the rest he couldn’t reach. 

 

Ray was biting his lip, trying desperately not to make too much noise or to swear. If any of the other Legends caught them… Well they probably wouldn’t care but he’d certainly be embarrassed.

 

He continued to play, occasionally glancing down at Nate’s head bobbing in his lap, apparently enjoying himself just as much as Ray was.

 

The thought of Nate getting off to giving him a blow job was too much for Ray and he did swear now. “Fuck, Nate, I’m gonna-“

 

Nate pulled off, increasing the pace of his hand until, with a shout muffled by shoving his fist in his mouth, Ray came, splattering across Nate’s fingers and face.

 

Nate sat up, licking his lips, then glanced at the screen. “Hey, you beat the level. High five, bro.” He offered his cum covered hand.

 

Ray shoved him off the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been meaning to write some SteelAtom for a long time so here’s the first of probably more.  
> Inspired by a round of Cards Against Humanity (specifically ___. High Five Bro! and Swiftly Achieving Orgasm cards) and Game Grumps (the Battle Kid episode where Dan gets a boner).
> 
> magnetohmy.tumblr.com


End file.
